Okay? Okay
by becaachloe
Summary: Bechloe one shot I suddenly thought of. Some fluff towards the end. Rated T for language and content.


**Random one shot I suddenly thought of. I just needed to get it out, so here it is heh. **

**Warning: The Fault In Our Stars major spoiler. If you're currently reading the book or plan on reading, don't read this story.**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

Chloe stepped into their new apartment after a long and exhausting day of work. She dropped her keys lightly on the kitchen table before padding softly over to their room. Pushing the slightly ajar door open, Chloe caught a glimpse of her girlfriend lying on her stomach on their bed, and in front of her lay a book. A book? Beca never read. Chloe remembered Beca telling her that reading is for losers, in which Chloe scoffed in reply.

Walking slowly over to Beca as she tried not to startle the brunette, Chloe placed her bag softly on to the stool before standing behind Beca.

Geez what's that girl reading, hasn't she noticed me yet...

Chloe was about to poke Beca's shoulder when she saw Beca choke down a sob. Chloe's eyes widened at this action and decided to stand back. Beca continued sniffing loudly as her shoulders heaved up and down quickly. Her breathing erratic as she continued flipping the pages of the book.

Chloe, amused by her girlfriends actions before, started to feel worried for the small brunette as Beca began crying loudly.

"Babe?" Chloe cleared her throat.

She heard Beca whimper a soft 'go away' before burying her face into the pillow and flinging the book aside.

The Fault In Our Stars

Chloe saw the book. It was her favorite book. She didn't expect Beca to be so emotional but who could blame her, Chloe cried like a baby while reading that book.

"Oh Beca." Chloe found this situation rather amusing but decided to keep it to herself as she touched Beca's shoulder lightly, causing fits of sobbing to emerge from the pint-sized brunette.

"Becs it's just a book." Chloe wanted to burst into laughter at Beca's reaction. She was adorable. Chloe added this to a list of never-ending reasons why she loved Beca.

She must've let loose a giggle because Beca whimpered helplessly as she refused to look towards Chloe.

"Baby." Chloe crooned as she picked Beca up before settling her down on her lap. Beca immediately buried her face into Chloe's shirt as she tries to hide from Chloe's searching eyes.

"Beca." Chloe whispered as she lifted Beca's chin up.

"Why did he have to die? I wanted Hazel and him to get together in the end so badly. I didn't want him to die. He couldn't die. Please tell me it's a joke. Please. I need them to have a happy ending i-"

Chloe cut off Beca's rambling as she held Beca tighter in her arms.

"Becs, it's just a book come on." Chloe tried comforting her. "What made you read it, anyway?"

"You said it was your favorite book, and I wanted to try reading it." Beca simply retorted as she sniffed into her own hand.

Chloe's lips curled into a smile as she stared down at Beca.

"Why are you laughing at me." Beca whimpered, more of a statement than a question.

"I'm not babe, you're just so adorable, what did I ever do to deserve you." Chloe mused out loud.

Chloe set the book aside before pulling Beca in again.

"I ship hazustus." Beca suddenly blurted out.

"What?" Chloe laughed, unable to control herself.

"I ship hazustus." Beca repeated.

"I know you said that Becs, I just needed to hear it one more time to make sure my ears weren't playing tricks on me." Chloe joked, jabbing at the brunette's ribcage lightly.

"I ship bechloe." Chloe whispered, staring into space.

"Bechloe?" Beca gave her a quizzical look.

"Beca and Chloe." she confirmed before nuzzling into Beca's neck.

"Okay." Beca said.

"Okay." Came a hushed reply from Chloe.

"Okay will be our always?" Beca asked softly.

"Okay." Chloe gave a slow answer as she kissed Beca lightly.

* * *

**Sorry this was rather short, wasn't it? If you haven't read TFIOS i really suggest you do, because John Green is fabulous and the book is amazing. And also, I'm still writing chapter four for my multi chapter story 'Your String Of Lights Are Still Bright To Me', i apologize for the lateness, and thanks for sticking around! **


End file.
